


"Don't Leave" - Volume 2

by AutumnLeavesSoaring



Series: Don't Leave [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Thiam Half Birthday 2018, lyrics quotes, mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnLeavesSoaring/pseuds/AutumnLeavesSoaring
Summary: Don’t leave.Theo wants to say it. Almost does. But it’s like his jaw is wired shut.He can’t.[Not at all linked to my other fic "Don't Leave", apart from being inspired by the same song.]





	"Don't Leave" - Volume 2

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to [Don't Leave](https://youtu.be/TQu2-Wa_HVE) by Snakehips and MØ again...
> 
> Written for the Lyrics & Quotes day of the Thiam Half Birthday week 2018.
> 
> This is for all my fellow lovers of angst-with-a-happy-ending: enjoy!

_Don’t leave_.

Theo wants to say it. Almost does. But it’s like his jaw is wired shut. _He can’t_.

So he watches as Liam dresses, the boy quietly moving around the room in search of his clothes. Liam sits on the edge of the bed and pulls on his crumpled t-shirt, Theo watching his back as it’s covered, wanting nothing more than to rip the material off. He can almost feel the skin that is being hidden, his hands had run up and down it, felt the muscles ripple beneath it, he had dug his nails into it, just moments ago.

Liam’s pulling on his socks now, and bending down to tie his shoelaces. All in silence.

This is it. He’s leaving.

Theo’s stomach churns. He feels… _used_. Or maybe he used Liam?

He wants the other boy to turn around. To look at him, lying there on the bed, naked. To understand. But he doesn’t.

Theo’s not used to feelings. Or not used to _listening_ to them. They leave him imobile. A twisting, writhing mass of need, confusion, fear, desperation; locking his joints, freezing his muscles, pounding on his heart.

He wants to throw up.

And that would leave a _great_ impression.

He tries to focus on Liam, to sense his feelings. But Theo can’t see beyond his own turmoil. Can’t smell anything beyond their bodies, their sweat… sex. It floods his mind with memories. Liam’s lips against his. Liam’s hands in his hair, over his body. Liam’s body on top of his, every movement against his skin sending desire shooting through his body. Liam’s beautiful eyes roving over him, staring down into his own, then closed tight in ecstasy. The sounds he made, the way he whispered _Theo’s_ name.

It makes him close his eyes. Because this is it, Liam is leaving. And Theo will never have this again.

Does he deserve it anyway? Liam - perfect, good, _heroic_ little Liam - he doesn't deserve a broken, sadistic killer… an abomination.

But Theo is tired of not getting what he wants. And he’s tired of fighting this - whatever it is - between them. Perhaps, for once, he’ll get the thing he is fighting for. He has to try.

So, as Liam is opening the door, Theo finally manages to open his mouth.

“Don’t go.”

And Liam pauses. Actually pauses. And hope swells through Theo.

“Please.” Because he's not above begging.

And Liam slowly turns his head, looking back over his shoulder at Theo for the first time since pulling away from him.

And Theo can’t read him.

So he doesn’t try. For once, he doesn’t use someone’s emotions to his advantage, doesn’t play off them, doesn’t manipulate them. He just speaks, everything he’s thinking, everything that’s in his… heart. Because he knows this is his only chance.

“Please don’t go, because if you do I think that’s it, and I can’t… You’re the only good thing in my life and I think I’ve just managed to fuck that up too. But I think you feel it too, I think you’ve been thinking about me. Us. Because you wouldn’t have done this if you hadn’t. And I might be fucked up, and you deserve so, so much better, but I can’t help it. I can’t help wanting you. I can’t help,” he pauses, the next word coming out strangled, “ _loving_ you. So please don’t go. Please say you could want this too.”

Liam stands there, still so far away, the door open in front of him. And suddenly Theo can smell the other boy’s emotions, the confusion of them masking his own. The panic and the fear and the indecision. The worry and the hope and the pain.

“Don’t think. Please. Shut your mind off to all the shit that’s out there, to everything that’s happened before. Just, listen, ok? Listen to what your heart’s telling you. Because that’s the only thing that counts. And if you don’t want this, then you can leave and- and I’ll stop. I’ll never talk about it again. It’ll be like it never happened if that’s what you want Liam. But if you do want this, then I’m in. I’m here. I.. I want it. Want you. I’d do anything for you Li.”

Theo stops, because he’s said too much, stuck his own hand into his chest and pulled his heart out and presented it in all it’s pathetic ghastliness to Liam. And Liam had stood there through it all, expression unreadable. With each passing moment of silence, Theo feels his heart sink. He can’t stand to look at the other boy anymore, suddenly realising how naked he is, body and heart on show for the one person in the world who could truly break him. He looks down, squirms under Liam’s gaze, wants to cover himself, but doesn’t want to reveal the vulnerability that’s churning in his gut.

“I want you too.”

It’s barely a whisper.

Theo freezes. _Did he…?_

It’s torture, because Theo can’t bring himself to look up, to destroy the flood of hope that’s blooming in his chest, because nothing good ever happens to Theo, and so Liam can’t have said those words. It’s a trick, Theo’s brain conjuring what it desperately wants, changing the sound of the air moving as Liam leaves.

“Theo.”

It’s louder this time. Closer.

Theo still doesn’t believe it. Not until a gentle hand is cupping his chin, tilting his head to look up into the sweetest blue eyes.

“Listen to me,” Liam breathes, and Theo can’t help but nod, his face brushing against the hand still holding him.

“I want you too.”

It still doesn’t feel real. But Liam is there. Liam is saying those words. And it hurts. Hurts so good. And Theo doesn’t know what to do.

But perhaps Liam sees this, because he is the one to move, crawling onto the bed, straddling Theo and resting his forehead against Theo’s, his hand trailing down to lay above Theo’s bared heart.

“I want you too Theo.”

And they both move, their lips pressing together in a desperate kiss, Theo’s hands rising to grip Liam’s biceps tightly. It is beautiful and painful and charged with every moment since Liam dragged Theo from the ground.

But then Liam moves his mouth away, and suddenly he pulls Theo close, wrapping his arms around him, and is cradling him in his arms.

Theo stills.

It’s been long, so long, since someone just _held_ him. But then he’s wrapping his arms around the other boy’s back and turning his head to bury it in Liam’s neck.

Somehow this is more intimate than what they had done before, and it feels like Theo’s heart is swelling and breaking at the same time as he whispers into Liam’s skin.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Theo's out of character here, but I wanted some desperate love confessions, so I wrote some desperate love confessions ;)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
